17 años 17 anecdotas
by EvilxHoney
Summary: my 1ra historia. Tatsuha cuenta las cosas que a vivido con su familia, sus amores, amigos. Pasen y lean \ /


Se llama así porque al final de la historia tiene 17 años y como se darán cuenta son 17 em… títulos? Este tipo de fic se lo copie (okay plagie para que suene mas feo) a _7OrangeSun _en su historia _Snapshots._

**Personajes: **_Tatsuha es el personaje principal ^^ amo a este chico =D, me encanta que sea tan cabrón (que no se mal entienda no soy de España pero amo su forma de hablar ^^) y se nombran al resto de la serie_

**Disclaimer: **_Tatsuha y todos sus personajes me pertenecen a mi la gran evilxhoney… soñar es gratis y yo lo comprobé xD no en verdad ustedes saben de quien es y bueno mejor editemos el mal rato T.T_

**Summari (creo que se escribe así u.ú): **_Se trata de cosas que ha vivido Tatsu-chan ^^ (es mayor que yo y lo trato de chan xD), sus sentimientos y anécdotas que lo han marcado._

_Aclaraciones:_

Las frases en _cursiva_ :_quieren decir cuando Tatsuha hable, digo esto porque también se habla como que hubiese un narrador aparte (creo que se dice narrador en 3ra persona ¬¬)_

Las frases en **negrita **con _cursiva: __**Quieren decir cuando hablen personas en diálogos.**_

_**Negrita con cursiva y asteriscos***: *quieren decir cuando tatsuha hable como si hablara con (paréntesis)… **_les hablo como si fuesen idiotas lo siento T.T

Y los (N.A) son cuando me meta a molestar en la history u.u

PD: Al principio se habla en pasado después en presente hasta el fin de la historia ustedes son inteligentes y saben cuando empezara en presente ^^

… en fin ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DE MI HUMILDE PERO ONRADA HISTORIA!!!!! =D

* * *

1.-Gente

Él sabía perfectamente que no era una persona cualquiera, bueno además de que era el hermano de Yuki Eiri famoso escritor de novelas románticas y de Mika Uesugi famosa por ser la esposa del amo de universo véase Touma... el sabia que también había heredado "el encanto Uesugi", eso le gustaba, pero... a la vez le molestaba.

2.- Adolescencia

La adolescencia... los mejores años de su vida, siempre se lo refregaban en la cara, la verdad si eran los mejores años de su vida aunque no hay mal que por bien no venga y el mal también estaba presente aquí.

3.- Solo

Soledad... esa palabra era muy dura de aceptar. Él estaba tan bien acompañado, tantas mujeres y hombres que con solo respirar ya se arrodillaban ante el, pero... ¿De que valía tener tantas "muñequitas", tantos "cielos" si las personas que a él de verdad le importaban brillaban por su ausencia?

4.- Ryuichi

Sakuma Ryuchi era su grande dios esto le duro mucho tiempo, de hecho le duro desde que era pequeño hasta cuando el tuvo 16.

Todavía se acordaba cuando desesperadamente le dijo que lo amaba y que por favor le diera una oportunidad, sakuma lo acepto y así empezó un "romance loco" en el cual se enamoró.

5.- familia

La familia dios, su puta familia, malditos bipolares que se desquitaban con el, siempre criticándolo y menos preciando todo lo bueno que hacia y refregándole todo lo malo que cometía…dios… que cabreo.

6.- Padre

Su padre decía amar a todos pero el sabia perfectamente que esto no era así, se notaba mucho que el era "la oveja negra", por no hablar de que era el único que curiosamente salió con "colores japoneses".

Su papá adoraba a Eiri, Eiri era para su padre como el ideal, tenía un trabajo, una pareja estable, era reconocido en todo el mundo y además era serio y responsable. Como le cabreaba que digiera eso con tanta devoción… y para que hablar de su hermana…

7.- Hermana

Su hermana siempre aparentando ser tan fría e insensible *se parece al aniki ¬¬* pero a él no lo engañaba, no señor, ella aparentaba, solo porque siempre tuvo que ser la mama sustituta pero ni que el fuese tan baka como shu para creerse el cuento por dios, llevaba 17 años de su vida con ella suficiente para conocerla y saber que lo amaba. ¿O alguien pondría en duda su cariño cuando los viera a los dos abrasados mientras veían TV esperando a Touma? Ni que fuéramos bakas (N.A: que ciego es cuando se trata del mismo xDDD)

8.-Hermano

Aunque no le gustara admitir su hermano era su ejemplo de vida y aun mas le desagradaba admitir es que su padre tenía razón, Eiri era perfecto…

Pero por muy perfecto que fuese a el no le pasaba por alto cuando mientras los dos se encontraran solos, de vez en cuando su hermano lo abrazaba y le besaba la frente diciéndole que lo quería –_**Te quiero tontito-chan- **_o bien simplemente –_** Ai shiteru tatsu-chan**_.

Amaba a su aniki por sobre todo ^^ y mas aun cuando lo defendió…

9.- Apoyo indirectamente directo

_**- Lo nuestra ya no puede seguir, lo siento- **__dijo un serio Ryuchi a un impactado Tatsuha_

_-__** Pero, ¿por qué?, yo te amo y tu lo sabes, tu me dijiste que me amabas… por favor no me hagas esto, no sin antes darme una razón-**_

_**-Tatsuha-san *mala señal el nunca le decía así* no me hagas decirte la razón que será peor- **__en ese momento llegan Eiri, Suichi, Mika y los dos otros integrantes de bad luck_

_**- ¡Y una p**a dime por que me dejas!- **__ya no daba mas de lo desesperado, quería llorar y gritarle pero se contuvo._

_**- **__**La razón *miró a Mika* es que tengo un amante, a Touma y ya no lo puedo ocultar mas, lo siento tat-chan pero necesito algo mas… como el.**_

_**-¡maldito imbécil!, ¿¡Quien te crees que eres para llamarme así después de lo que me dijiste!?, ¿¡Quien mierda te crees que eres para hacerle esto a mi familia, a Mika!? ¿¡que mierda te pasa por la ca…!?- **__Cayo pero no porque quiso sino porque lo golpearon, si, y no cualquiera sino Sakuma Ryuchi, el que hace algunos momentos era su koi._

En ese momento ya todos, familia y demases estaban hay pero para el no había nadie hay ni siquiera el. Estaba atónito, ¿después de lo que le dijo además tenia el descaro de golpearle?, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso o mas bien dicho esa fue la razón para que se desmoronara. Cayo al piso de rodillas y una acida lágrima rodo por su mejilla.

_**-¡Maldito idiota!, ¿¡Con que derecho lo golpeas!?- **_

Esperen… ese no era Ryuchi… era Eiri, si su hermano lo defendía, y Mika después de masacrar con la mirada a Touma se lo llevo de hay junto con todos los demás que se retiraban impactados ( N.A: menos shu que se quedo con Hiro a tratar de evitar una muerte y de paso calmar a Yukicila xDD).

10.- Momentos difíciles

Después de eso un aura triste lo rodeo, y se dio cuenta que ya le costaba sonreír.

Un día incluso llego a su casa en Kyoto, estaban todos reunidos (menos ustedes saben quienes) porque ya había pasado navidad y todos esperaban el año nuevo allá que era muy lindo (^^) pero a el no le importaba nada solo quería desaparecer.

Llego a su casa todo ebrio y se notaba que había fumado mucho… cigarro y otras cosas más fuertes… luego de eso ya no recuerda más hasta el día siguiente…

11.- Hay mejores cosas en la vida

Cuando despertó se asombró, hay estaban todos. Hiro, Mika, Suichi, Eiri, Suguru, K, Sakano y hasta su papá, algunos con cara de pena (N.A: véase Suichi y Sakano xD), cara de dolor y melancolía (N.A: Mika, Hiro, K) y otras de preocupación ( Papi xD, Eiri y Suguru… Suguru)

Sus ojos pasaron por cada una de las caras, sentía vergüenza de que lo viesen tan deplorable pero ¿por qué negarlo? Le gustaba ver que se preocupasen por el en especial su padre su hermano y… Suguru.

Su padre lo estrecho contra sus brazos tan fuerte que pensó que se quebraría algo y después le dijo que nunca mas hiciese eso, que lo preocupó y cuando lo vio casi lo mata de un infarto _* hay fue cuando pensé en Sakano xD*_.

12.- Nueva vida

_Sakuma me hizo madurar, me hizo ver que podía preocuparme por el resto, me hizo sentir acompañado en esos tiempos que tontamente creí que a nadie le interesaba, fue la primera persona de la cual me enamoré… pero no la ultima_

_13.- Suggy-chan_

_Ahora salgo con Suguru, ¿loco no?, es como… grande y chico, desordenado y ordenado, demonio y ángel… caliente y mas caliente aun xD, si leyeron bien, ¿Quién iba a pensar que esa azuquitar con miel era en verdad pura lava ardiente y pasional? Pues yo con el estoy perfect ^^ _(N.A: Oh My Gosh o.O pero si nos engaño a todos xDD)

14.- New family

_Y bueno ahora ya no odio a mi papá, Mika esta soltera *pero muy bien acompañada n.ñ* y Eiri… el sigue igual xD solo que tiene el pelo dos centímetros mas largo *para ponerle algo xD* y nada los quiero a todos y bueno… _

15.- Amigos y el amor

_Si bueno estoy muy bien con mis amigos de escuela y con mi amor Suguru pues mejor aun *cama cof cof* es adorable *Cuando hace pucheritos cof cof* y también tengo mis amigos de Bad Luck Hiro y Suichi ^^… ellos también irán a mi graduación._

16.- Graduación

_¿Les conté que me graduó de la escuela?... ¿no? Upss… bueno ahora saben n///ñ si por fin me graduó y todas las personas importantes para mi estarán hay. _

17.- Modelo

_Y bueno desde hace un tiempo *específicamente desde que empecé mi noviazgo con Suguru* que una productora de modelos me ofreció ser modelo y ¿Qué se imaginan? Soy uno de los modelos mas codiciados de Japan asique salí del colegio con trabajito ^^, ¿Quién iba a pensar que un adolescente soñador enamorado de un cantante pop que no sabia nada mas que molestar al resto iba a madurar y convertirse en un modelo de elite ?_

_**-Amor, ¿Qué haces en la computadora?- **__Pregunta my Little love_

_**-em… nada solo escribo un fic mio ^-^U-**_

_**-Algún día sabrán que eres tú, ósea TatsuhaxThexOriginal … mejor no hablamos xD. Bueno… después has tu maleta ¡nos vamos a Santiago de Chile y después a Machupichu!-**_

_**- ¡Ok!, esta es la primera vez que iré a una cuidad de Venezuela y Bolivia \^^/**_

_**- Amor ¬¬*… es Chile y Perú u.ú**_

_**-¿Chile?, ¿eso no es esa cosa que parece un dulce tierno e inocente que después termina siendo picoso y casi te hace rogar por leche?**_

_**- u.ú Okay … solo… has tu maleta **_

_**-Ese dulce es como tu my Little love dulce pero picoso **_(N.A derrame nasal de tatsuha xD)

_**- o///O… ¡Suficiente! Sigue así y te dejo en tu amada Venezuela hay en caracas**_

_**- No mi amor no me dejes en las cataratas del Venezuela T.T… no me gusta Brasil!!**_

_**- Cataras del Niágara coño u.u… Y ¡que te dicen que no es…! Olvídalo…**_

_**Bueno empecemos**_

_**Gravitation tiene el honor de ser el motivo por el que publique mi primer fic (no diré escribir porque la verdad ya e hecho el intento de escribir xD) y bueno eso por qué se que a nadie le importa saber de mi persona xD.**_

CRITICAS, QUEJAS, LOS FAN DEL RYUXTAT GOLPIANDOME Y CUALQUIER APORTE POR AQUÍ!!! Se perfectamente que el hermoso rewiew que me hará esa amable persona que lea esta porquería será para ayudar a esta principiante xD

_Y por ultimo aclarar que en ningún momento quise ofender a los ryuxtat de la web en verdad amo a esa pareja ^^, pero no se por que una vez leí uno tatxsugu y me encanto la pareja y cuando quise leer otro ¡no habían mas!, asique quise aportar._

Poka gente hermosa cuídense

**.::Evilxhoney::.**


End file.
